Computer systems often include a board such as a motherboard including input/output interfaces such as connectors (also known as sockets) for coupling devices such as memory cards to the board. Memory cards such as a DIMM (dual inline memory module) may include a plurality of memory chips and other components such as resistors positioned on surfaces thereof. The DIMM card may be formed to include a plurality of electrically conductive fingers extending to a leading edge thereof, for making electrical connections between the card and the connector when the leading edge is inserted into the connector on the board. As computing systems become more complex, the spacing on and above the motherboard is limited.